Phineas and Ferb Mission Marvel Redux
by Chrome Cougar
Summary: A retelling of Mission Marvel, with the characters Ms. Marvel, Thing, Dr. Strange, Spider-Man, Red Skull, Venom, Juggernaut, & Enchantress. Much of the story remains intact, but with some changes.
1. Chapter 1

Mission Marvel Redux: Part 1

[Open up on At the Statue of Liberty, a caption is seen saying "New York". Down on a street corner, a Hot Dog Vendor with the likeness of Stan Lee waits on a customer.] 

Hot Dog Vendor: Hey, Vinnie, the usual? 

Vinnie: Eh, I wanna try Chicago style.

[Everyone suddenly comes to an abrupt halt and glare at Vinnie.]

Vinnie: Oh, please let some sort of distraction happen. 

[We hear a generic hip hop song playing in the background Spider-Man web slings his way around.]

New Yorker: Yeah! Go, Spider-Man! 

Spider-Man: Woo! (He gets splashed by a fire hydrant) I didn't know this was gonna be a pool party. I woulda brought my trunks! 

[Cut to another part of New York, where Doctor Strange, Ms. Marvel, and the Thing are battling with Venom and Enchantress. Ms. Marvel zaps Venom. Enchantress uses her powers to bring down a fire escape. Thing attempts to run at her but gets trapped by the fire escape remains. He breaks his way of of them and pulls a lamppost from the ground, flinging it at Enchantress, who takes a couple of pieces of it and flings them at Ms. Marvel, who zaps Enchantress. Venom gets a jump on Thing, who smashes him. Doctor Strange uses a magic attack on Venom. Spider-Man finally arrives.] 

Ms. Marvel: Oh, hey, kid! Glad you could make it! 

Spider-Man: (while webbing Venom) I'm just fashionably late.

[The camera pans above the battle and up into outer space where Phineas and the gang are surfing the asteroid belt. With the song: Surfin' Asteroids playing.]

Isabella: That was awesome! 

Phineas: Yeah! The cosmic rays we collected through our satellite dish made a great power source for our surfboards.

[The gang surf their way into a giant space station shaped like Phineas and Ferb's heads. Inside the space station, the gang have their suits off are talking with a floating screen with Gretchen on it.] 

Gretchen: Hi, guys! How are the asteroid waves? 

Isabella: They were totally crankin', dudette! 

[In the backyard where the Fireside Girls are acting as mission control.]

Gretchen: Somebody's been wanting her Surfer Slang Patch, I see.

Phineas: We're about to take the module down. Are we clear for landing? 

Gretchen: One moment. (She gets up and checks a spot on the ground.) All clear! Hey, where's Perry?

Singers: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!

[Inside the building Agent P is already trapped.] 

Doofenshmirtz: Struggle all you want, Perry the Platypus, you're not getting out of that! It's hydraulic! Anyway, as you well know, my brother, Roger, happens to be mayor. And that very job gives him all these cool mayoral powers, powers I'd want to use and abuse. So I created the Power-Drain-inator to drain all his powers into this canister, and then I, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, get to wield them! Just think, I will have the power to raise taxes, pass legislation, submit budgets for approval. (He then whips out a remote to operate it.) Inator targeted and firing. (pushes button)

[However, instead of firing the inator, the trap's clamps release, freeing Perry.]

Doofenshmirtz: And that was actually the remote for the hydraulic trap and... Yeah, you're free now.

[Perry flings himself at Doofenshmirtz, who falls backwards, and then takes the inator, smashing it to pieces.]

Yep, here we go. One kick and you destroy my inator. And you're just gonna thwart and run. Curse you, Perry the Platypus! (A piece of the broken inator zaps up to the sky.) Whoa! Uh-oh.

[The beam hits the satellite on top of Phineas and Ferb's space station, it bounces back, headed towards

New York City.] 

[Back at the battle, Thing throws the tied up Venom and Doctor Strange battles Enchantress. Two big doors are knocked open, revealing Juggernaut and followed by a large vehicle with Red Skull at the wheel.] 

Ms. Marvel: Back off, everyone! If that thing's firing anti-matter blasts, it's gonna pack a big punch! 

[The anti-matter beam blasts into Thing.]

Thing: Ha, that all you got? 

Red Skull: Juggernaut, take zem all out! 

[Spider-Man flings a web at the charging Juggernaut.] 

Juggernaut: Your webs cannot stop me! 

[One of the guns fires anti-matter at Spider-Man, but misses.) 

Spider-Man: Ha ha! Missed me! 

[Ms. Marvel fires a photonic blast, breaking the wheels of the vehicle. Doctor Strange levitates Red Skull out of the vehicle and tosses him to the other villains. He then levitates Juggernaut and does the same to him. Thing climbs onto the vehicle and lifts up on the weapon, tearing it off, then flings it into the Hudson River. The villains are left cornered and the heroes move in.] 

Ms. Marvel: That's it for you, creeps! 

Spider-Man: Ooh ooh! Can I web 'em up? 

[The inator's beam blasts the heroes. Seeing a chance to escape, Red Skull starts to run.] 

Red Skull: Let's go!

[The villains all flee, as the beam dissipates.] 

Doctor Strange: What was that? 

Spider-Man: I dunno. But they're getting away! (He attempts to climb a wall, but falls.) Whoa! Well, that's new. 

[Ms. Marvel tries another photonic blast, but nothing happens.] 

Ms. Marvel: Something's wrong. I can't use my photonic blast! 

Doctor Strange: Sit tight! (tries to use his magic, but nothing happens) 

Thing: (offscreen) Um, hey, what just happened?

[The other heroes look to see Thing is back to his human form. His trousers start to drop, but he grabs them. A quick note, while in human form, he will go by Ben.] 

Ms. Marvel: Somehow our powers have been drained. Let's get back to S.H.I.E.L.D.

Ben: But first, I gotta go buy a shirt and a belt.

[Back in Danville the kids are being lowered onto a drill-like domed module.] 

Buford: That was the best thing we've done this morning. 

[They lower into the ground and the dome disappears. Candace makes her perfectly timed busting entrance with Linda.] 

Candace: Mom! Hurry! Here! Look! 

Phineas: Hi, Mom! 

Linda: Hi, kids! 

Candace: Why aren't you in space? 

Buford: Eh, we got hungry.

[Candace huffs.] 

Linda: And that's my cue. I'll make you guys some snacks before I leave.

[At the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, the heroes enter, with Ben now in normal civilian clothes.] 

Spider-Man: Well, this stinks! Without my spider-powers, I'm just a guy in a body stocking! (turns to Doctor Strange) Can't the Eye of Agamoto tell us what happened? I thought it was suppose to be all seeing.

Doctor Strange: It's power was drained as well, along with the Cloak of Levitation.

Ms. Marvel: Was that beam some blast of cosmic energy, or caused by some long-lost HYDRA weapon? No matter what, we have to find out where it came from. 

Nick Fury: Danville. Danville, USA. 

[The heroes look to see Nick Fury and Maria Hill standing.]

Spider-Man: Have you two been standing there this whole time? 

Nick Fury: Yes. Yes we have. (He walks to a screen which shows the inator beam hitting the space station satellite) The beam that hit you originated from the Tri-State Area, bounced off a space station satellite dish, and hit you in New York City during your fight. 

Ben: Is that one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s? 

Maria Hill: No. It's theirs. 

[The space station image fades to Phineas and Ferb's images.] 

Spider-Man: Whoa, those kids have got freaky shaped heads. 

Nick Fury: We've tracked their location. You need to go and discover if they invented the power-siphoning ray and what they've done with your powers.

Maria Hill: And there is a defense organization stationed there, the O.W.C.A. We're in contact with their command and they'll assist in whatever way they can. Agent Romanoff is already on her way there.

[Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc. Norm is busy vacuuming up the debris from Doofenshmirtz's inator] 

Doofenshmirtz: Make sure you get all these little pieces over here, too. No, you're missing the big one. 

Norm: Okey-dokey! 

Doofenshmirtz: Y'know, Norm, the Power-Drain-inator did get one shot off before it died. I wonder if it hit anything. 

Gordon Gutsofanemu: (on television) Dateline: New York City. A mysterious ray has drained the power from four of our beloved superheroes. (an image shows Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, Doctor Strange, and Thing) We now return you to Horse in a Bookcase, already in progress. 

Doofenshmirtz: That was me! That was me! I drained the power from those superheroes! Wicked! Ooh, ooh, I gotta go update my evil blog on the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. site! (sits down at the computer and types) OMG! I drained all the powers from a group of superheroes in New York , and those powers belong to me now! Happy Emoticons. And post! (spins in his chair) Norm, let's get the powers out of the canister so I can start wielding them! I can't wait to fly and use magic, climb walls, and have rock skin! 

Norm: Uh, sir, I hate to be the bearer of empty canisters, but the canister is empty. 

Doofenshmirtz: What?! So I don't have the powers? 

Norm: Time to blog a retraction, I guess. 

Doofenshmirtz: Uh, forget it, I'm not gonna change it. Everyone exaggerates on the Internet.

[Cut to Red Skull's lair. He reviews the footage of the beam hitting the heroes. Venom and Enchantress watch as well, while Juggernaut is shown looking at a smartphone.] 

Red Skull: There vas a slight miscalculation. It becomes clearer upon seeing zis footage. 

Enchantress: That is more than a slight miscalculation, Red Skull. It's a major mistake! 

Venom: We could have destroyed the heroes once and for all! 

Red Skull: Enough! It doesn't change ze fact zat ze heroes are now powerless! 

Enchantress: Well, what could have happened to their powers? I mean, it wouldn't surprise me if Loki had a hand in it. 

Juggernaut: Hey, this guy right here. I follow his blog, and...

Venom: You actually follow blogs?

Juggernaut: What, I have other hobbies. As I was saying, this guy called Doofenshmirtz is claiming that he has drained the heroes of all their superpowers and now has them. 

Red Skull: Hmm, Doofenshmirtz. Zat sounds Drusselshteinian. Mien cousin married a Drusselshteinian. She is dead to me! So, who is zis Doofenshmirtz?

Juggernaut: Here, here's what he looks like. 

[Juggernaut gives Red Skull the phone and it is plugged into the main computers. Doofenshmirtz's image appears.] 

Red Skull: He is beautifully grotesque. 

Enchantress: All hideous and deformed. I've seen Frost Giants and trolls with better looks. 

Venom: He must have some backstory. 

Red Skull: Vere can we find zis sideshow freak? 

Juggernaut: (showing an image of D.E.I.) He's in the Tri-State Area, Danville, USA. 

Red Skull: Danville, eh? Gentlemen, und Enchantress, it looks like we're going on an evil road trip. 

Juggernaut: Ooh, shotgun! 

Red Skull: YOU DO NOT FIT IN ZE SHOTGUN POSITION!

[Cut to the backyard.] 

Phineas: Well, that was fun, and it's only 10:30. What else should we do today? 

[Linda and Lawrence arrive.]

Linda: Oh, hey, kids. We're gonna be taking a walking tour of the Tri-State Area today. (her phone rings) Yes, Candace, you're in charge. 

Candace: Whoopee! 

Linda: Bye, kids. 

Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there he is!

[Cut back to D.E.I. A huge vehicle lowers onto the balcony. The supervillains exit from the door. Venom hisses. Cut to his foot to reveal that he stepped into a trap meant for Perry. He slithers his foot out of it.] 

Computer: Platypus trap engaged. 

Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry the Platypus... You're not Perry the Platypus! Who are you guys? 

Red Skull: Zis is Juggernaut, zis is Venom, and zis is Enchantress.

[Doofenshmirtz sees Enchantress, and instantly is attracted to her.]

Doofenshmirtz: And she certainly is enchanting. (walks over and takes her hand) How do you do?

[Enchantress flinches. Doofenshmirtz suddenly stands right next to her and pulls out a smartphone and takes a picture of the two of them. He then starts typing on it.]

Doofenshmirtz: Charlene's going to be SO jealous.

Red Skull: Ahem, if I may have your attention. I am Red Skull. 

Doofenshmirtz: Yes. Yes, you are. But hey, better red than dead, am I right? 

[Red Skull looks baffled and slightly insulted by the comment.]

Red Skull: Vhatever. You are the one they call "Doofenshmirtz"? 

Doofenshmirtz: Oh, yeah. That's what they sing at the end of the birthday song...At least they...would...but it hasn't happened for a number of years... Anyway, what are you guys doing here? 

Red Skull: Shos your davices, Doofenshmirtz! 

Doofenshmirtz: "Shess-so-davices?" Is that Latin? 

Red Skull: Show us your devices. 

Doofenshmirtz: Um, I'm still not gettin' it. Anyone? 

Enchantress: I have no idea. 

Red Skull: (grunts) Show...us...your...devices! 

Doofenshmirtz: Oh, you want to see my inators! Man, you've got quite an accent there! Alright, (walks up to an inator) here's what I'm working on now. Behold, the Sluginator! It will give me the powers of a slug...which I guess would be moving slowly, being slimy, and being weak to salt. 

Venom: (to Juggernaut) Are you sure this is the right guy? Because I think Rhino is actually smarter than him. 

Juggernaut: That's what his blog said. 

Red Skull: Then he must be toying with us. Playing us for fools! He is even more diabolical than we thought! 

[Doofenshmirtz's phone then chimes and he looks and sees he has gotten a reply from his ex-wife.]

Doofenshmirtz: (reading) "She's pretty. I'm happy for you, Heinz." Huh, not the reaction I was expecting.

[Cut to the Flynn-Fletcher house. The doorbell rings and the boys go to answer it.] 

Phineas: Ferb, are you expecting someone? 

[Ferb opens the door to reveal the superheroes.] 

Ferb: Not them.


	2. Chapter 2

Mission Marvel Redux Part 2

[Open up on the Flynn-Fletcher house.] 

Spider-Man: (offscreen) Aren't you a little young to be stealing superheroes' superpowers? 

[Cut to the kitchen] 

Phineas: Yes. Yes, we would be, Spider-Man, if we actually did it. But like I said, I don't think we did. I mean, we were experimenting with cosmic rays.

Ben: Oh boy, I know about those. 

Ms. Marvel: Well, the power-siphoning ray originated from the Tri-State Area. And we were thinking you guys would know something about it since it bounced off your space station. 

Phineas: Are you sure it was our space station? 

Ms. Marvel: It was shaped like your heads. 

Phineas: Well, that sounds like ours, but we don't know anything about a power-siphoning ray. 

Ms. Marvel: I was afraid of that. Well, the first thing we gotta do is get our powers back. 

Phineas: Ferb, I know what we're gonna do... 

Candace: (coming down the stairs) Alright, boys and girls, listen up, Mom and Dad are on a walking tour of Danville, so I'm in charge. That means no shenanigans! Hey, Spider-Man. So that means I'm watching you all d-d-d-daaay?! 

Spider-Man: 'Sup? 

Doctor Strange: Salutations and greetings.

[Candace goes full on flabbergasted.] 

Candace: It's super...heroes...in...duh...our...kitchen! 

Isabella: Candace is gonna lie down for a while. 

[Isabella leads Candace out.]

Candace: Heroes... Doctor Strange... Ben Grimm... Ms. Marvel...

Ben: She sounds like one of Johnny's fans.

Phineas: Hey, where's Perry?

[Cut to Agent P's lair where Agent P walks up to his chair.] 

MajorMonogram: Have a seat, Agent P.

[Cut to reveal Monogram, wearing and eyepatch, on the screen.]

Monogram: Don't mind the eye patch, it's doctor's orders. I have a scratched cornea. Anyway, due to the gravity of your mission today, the gentleman on the other side of the screen will be addressing you. (Nick Fury appears onscreen) This is director Nick Fury of S-H-I-E-L-D. 

Nick Fury: That's S.H.I.E.L.D.! It's an acronym. 

Major Monogram: Oh, like "O.W.C.A". 

Nick Fury: Yes, except it's cool. Now, where is your agent, Major? 

Major Monogram: He's sitting right there. 

Nick Fury: You mean behind the platypus? 

Major Monogram: No, that's Secret Agent Perry the Platypus. 

Nick Fury: Is he some kind of super-platypus with super-platypus powers? 

Major Monogram: Uh...no. 

Nick Fury: Does he have some kind of robotic platypus exoskeleton? 

Major Monogram: He, uh, he has a fedora.

Nick Fury: I'm going to proceed as if this were going really well. Agent P, Ms. Marvel, Ben Grimm, Doctor Strange and Spider-Man have lost their superpowers to a mysterious power-siphoning ray, which we believe originated somewhere in the Danville area. We fear a group of supervillains are closing in. We need you to monitor the situation and report back, but you won't be working alone. Let me introduce you to one of S.H.E.I.L.D.'s top agents, Natalia Romanoff, code named Black Widow.

[Black Widow drops in next to Perry.]

Black Widow: Director Fury.

Nick Fury: Now she can make it easy to get the job done.

CARL: She can also make it easy on the eyes!

MONOGRAM: Knock it off Carl! Show some respect!

Nick Fury: Now you'll be working with one of O.W.C.A's top agents, Agent P.

Black Widow: Yes sir! Though I gotta say, whoever this Agent P is, he sure has small lair. Also, why does he have a platypus here?

[Perry looks confused at her, then he looks back to the screen.]

MONOGRAM: Um...actually that platypus is Agent P a.k.a Perry the Platypus.

[She was now confused.]

Black Widow: You're kidding right?

Nick Fury: No, no he isn't.

Black Widow: Come on Agent P, we'll need to help out the heroes and whoever these kids are. (shows Perry a photo of the boys)

[Perry nods and shows her a picture of him in pet mode.]

Black Widow: Wait...you're telling me those two boys are part of your host family?

[Perry nods.]

Black Widow: You're kidding me, right?

[Perry shakes his head.]

Black Widow: Ugh, great, this is just wonderful. Out of all the host families working with the heroes it had to be yours.

Monogram: Well, this is a tad awkward. Agent P's host family already once found out his secret and we don't want to go through that hassle again.

Nick Fury: We may have some special equipment your agent can use.

Black Widow: I know exactly what you mean, sir. We'll get it right away.

Nick Fury: Good luck, agents.

[Perry and Black Widow leave.]

Monogram: So, what about you? Scratched cornea too?

Nick Fury: Um, something more serious.

[Cut to Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc-Doofenshmirtz gives a tour to Red Skull, Enchantress, and Venom, showing them various inators.] 

Doofenshmirtz: Welcome to my Hall of Inators. Ah, here's a good one. This is my Oatmeal-to-Porridge-inator. I know. It's a fine distinction. Don't get me started. And here's my Multi-Helio-Tactical-Baboon-Glom-inator. I-I-I think that one is self-explanatory. Oh, and, uh, here's my Waffle-inator, and the Junk-Mail-inator... 

Red Skull: I do not understand. Zees machines are useless. What is wrong wis zis man? 

Enchantress: Maybe he is a misunderstood genius. 

Red Skull: Or maybe he is a perfectly understood idiot. 

Doofenshmirtz: And, finally, my Disintegrator-inator. Pretty impressive, huh? 

Red Skull: Yes. But vere is ze machine zat took away the powers of the heroes? 

Doofenshmirtz: Oh, my Power-Drain-inator! Ooh, that was a cool one! And it was...destroyed by my nemesis, Perry the Platypus. You just missed him. 

Red Skull: Perry ze Platypus? Is he asuper-soldier platypus? 

Doofenshmirtz: No. 

Venom: Was he bitten by a radioactive platypus? 

Doofenshmirtz: No, he's, uh, just a regular crime-fighting platypus. 

Red Skull: It is no matter! You will rebuild ze machine! 

Doofenshmirtz: Oh, so we're workin' together now! Great! I'll be the leader! I've always wanted an evil

entourage. 

Enchantress: Let's destroy him. 

Red Skull: Nein. Let him think he is in charge. Ven he has exceeded his usefulness, ve vill give him to Juggernaut to destroy. 

Enchantress: Hey, where is Juggernaut? 

[Cut to reveal Juggernaut stuck behind the door.] 

Juggernaut: D'oh! Stupid small doors! (he smashes his way through) 

Doofenshmirtz: Listen, before I rebuild the machine, I've got some errands to run. You guys should come with. It'll be fun.

[The villains look uneasy.]

[Cut to the backyard where Phineas and Ferb are standing before the superheroes and the rest of the gang in front of a small shed with the sign "S.H.E.D." on it.] 

Phineas: Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to unveil our Secret Hideout for Emergency Defects. Or S.H.E.D. for short. 

Ms. Marvel: I think we're gonna need something a little...bigger. 

Phineas: Oh, the rustic exterior's a facade. Wait'll you see the inside! 

[They go inside S.H.E.D. to reveal it is much larger on the inside.] 

Spider-Man: Oh, man! You guys are good! 

Ferb: JustalittleBritishsci-fitechnology.

Doctor Strange: Looks like something out Tony Stark's armory.

Phineas: Oh, you like that, huh? This is TheBeakSuitMark2. We're still working on the waterproofing so we can't take it out in the rain. (He starts handing some cards to the gang and the superheroes) And these are your S.H.E.D. key card IDs. They'll get you into all areas of the compound. 

Spider-Man: Ooh! And they're laminated!

Phineas: Okay, superheroes. We'll to get to work building a device that will restore your powers. You just sit back and relax. 

Candace: (entering with a comic book) Um, hi. Heh. I'm Candace. Mr. Gimm, sir? (pulls her out her phone ) Any chance you could say "It's clobberin' time"?

Ben: Normally yes, but given what's happened, I'm not feeling up to it.

[Candace awkwardly nods and then turns to Doctor Strange.]

Candace: Hey, Doc, how's it going?

[Doctor Strange cocks an eyebrow.]

Candace: Sorry, Mr. Strange, I mean, you Sorcerer Supreme...ness, I mean... Bye.

[Candace slowly slides away, when she comes face to face with Ms. Marvel.]

Candace: Wow. Um, Ms. Marvel?

Ms. Marvel: Yes?

Candace: (squeaks meekly)

[Candace starts hyperventilating and then rushes off. She reaches another part of S.H.E.D.]

Candace: Well, that could have gone better.

Isabella: Candace, I didn't know you were a fangirl. 

Candace: Oh, sure. From way back. It started 'cause I had to do a lot of research to get up to speed for the DuckyMomo superhero crossover event. 

[She shows Isabella a comic cover featuring Ducky Momo and the heroes in anime style.]

Isabella: "Quack quack Ducky Momo-san Sūpāhīrōdesu"? 

Candace: This is like a dream come true. I only hope I can actually get another chance to really talk with the heroes without nerding out again. There's some questions I'm dying to ask them.

Isabella: Hmm, that gives me an idea. (runs off) 

[Cut to around Danville. Doof and the villains go around town to baroque pop music. The song: MyEvilBuddiesandMe plays throughout the montage. Their "evil" acts include jaywalking, overturning a hotdog cart, stomping a flower garden, and ringing doorbells, then running away. Doofenshmirtz then takes Enchantress to a photo booth. As the photos develop, Doofenshmirtz is seen showing different expression, while Enchantress cringes in all of them.]

[Back at S.H.E.D. the heroes wait about, when Isabella enters, donning her report hat from "The Beak".]

Isabella: Excuse me, heroes. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions for the Fireside Girls Gazette.

Spider-Man: Aw, playing reporter. (pats Isabella's head) That's cute.

[Isabella gives a bewildered and slightly insulted look. In another part of S.H.E.D. Candace tries to muster her nerve again, when her phone rings.]

Candace: Hello? Hey, Stacy, what's up?

Stacy: Candace, you know about comics, right? Well, there's some freakish looking characters walking about, and I needed some info. 

Candace: What do they look like?

Stacy: One guy looks like a professional wrestling wearing a bowl on his head.

Candace: Juggernaut.

Stacy: One looks like Spider-Man, but wearing black, has sharp teeth and a long tongue.

Candace: Venom.

Stacy: Next, there's a blond woman, her outfit looks like a cross between Robin Hood and 80s workout tights.

Candace: Enchantress.

Stacy: And the last guy has a skull, it's red.

Candace: Red Skull.

Stacy: And there's a pharmacist with them.

Candace: Gotta go, Stace. (sees her brothers still working on the machine) Oh, the boys are busy and heroes don't have their powers. What to do? What to do? (suddenly gets an idea) That's it!

[Cut to her now dressed back in her Dangeraffe outfit from "The Beak".]

Candace: Dangeraffe, away!

[Cut to a street in Danville, where Doofenshmirtz and the Marvel villains walk down.]

Woo! Oh, boy, that was great!

Candace: Hello, fellow villains.

[Candace emerges from out an alley.]

Red Skull: Und who are you?

Candace: I'm the Dangeraffe. I heard you were in town, and clearly as another villain, I'm here to join you.

Red Skull: I've never heard of you.

Venom: Maybe she's one of Squirrel Girl's enemies.

Red Skull: Und vhat are your special abilities?

Candace: Um, well, I have extensive knowledge of heroes and villains.

[The Marvel villains look unimpressed with Candace and are about to disregard her, when Doofenshmirtz steps forward.]

Doofenshmirtz: We should totally let her join. I mean, "Dangeraffe", it's too clever to pass up. Come on, Dangeraffe.

[Doofenshmirtz walk off, and the Marvel villains roll their eyes and groan in annoyance before following.]

[Back at S.H.E.D., the device is ready and Phineas starts to explain the process.]

Phineas: Until we find out what happened to your actual powers, this machine should be able to replicate them temporarily. The charged particles should bond with your cell structures and result in your various powers recharged for a short interval. Everyone just needs to in position and we'll start calibrating. Then we'll just have to lock down the power assignments and reverse polarity. 

Ben: (to Ms. Marvel) This kid sounds like Reed. 

[The heroes take their places, and Phineas heads for the control panel, where Ferb is programming the data. Phineas' phone then rings.]

Phineas: Hello?

Candace: (whispering) Phineas, it's me.

Phineas: Candace? (looks around and notices she's gone) Where are you? And why are you whispering?

Candace: I have to make this quick. Red Skull, Venom, Juggernaut, and Enchantress are here in Danville. I don't know what they're planning but they're heading for the mall right now.

Phineas: Wait, villains are here in town? And how do you know?

Candace: I've infiltrated them, and I'm standing with them right now.

Phineas: YOU DID WHAT?! 

[Phineas spins and hits the switch for the machine.]

Phineas: Oh, no.

[The machine begins to rumble and then explodes. Heavy smoke surrounds everything.] 

Candace: Phineas, what's going on?

[The call ends.]

Candace: Uh-oh.

[Back at S.H.E.D. everyone cough as the smoke lingers.]

Phineas: Are you guys okay?

[Doctor Strange is the first to emerge from the smoke, followed by Spider-Man.] 

Spider-Man: Well, I do feel.

[Spider-Man suddenly starts hovering.]

Spider-Man: Why am I flying? (waves his hands and suddenly energy blasts shoot from his hands) Aah! Why am I shooting energy blasts? 

[Doctor Strange dodges the blast, then find his hand sticking to the wall a la Spider-Man.] 

Doctor Strange: Something is not right. (tugs hand free)

[Cut to the GoogolplexMall. The villains and Candace go down the down escalator while Doofenshmirtz goes down the up escalator.] 

Doofenshmirtz: Hey, I've got an idea, let's go find a Take a Penny, Leave a Penny tray, take every last penny, and not leave any. I mean, who's gonna tell us no? 

Enchantress: That's it! I've had it! We're wasting our time! (fires a magic blast at a Ducky Momo kiosk) We need to bring the heroes to us! 

[The kiosk smashes to pieces leaving several patrons to run for cover, and Candace cringes at the sight of its destruction.] 

Kiosk Girl: Well...

[Cut back to S.H.E.D., where Ben is shown flexing his hands, when an aura of magic energy surrounds them.] 

Isabella: It looks like their powers have been all swapped.

Phineas: So, Spider-Man got Ms. Marvel's powers.

Ferb: Ben must gotten Doctor Strange's powers.

Baljeet: Doctor Strange got Spider-Man's powers.

Isabella: Which would mean that Ms. Marvel...

Ms. Marvel: Yes, yes I did. (she emerges from the smoke, now appearing like Ben's Thing form) I got Ben's powers.

[The kids all cringe.]

Buford: Yikes...

[Ben starts talking with Doctor Strange.]

Ben: Since I have your powers, am I all-seeing now?

Doctor Strange: No, you'd need the Eye of Agamotto. It's power was drained too.

Ben: How about flying?

Doctor Strange: (points to his cloak) Cloak of Levitation. And yes, before you ask, it's power was drained as well.

Ben: So, do I say stuff like "hocus pocus", "abracadara", and "zim zallah bim" then?

Doctor Strange: (rolls eyes) I'll teach you some quick spells.

Phineas: This is awful. And now we've got villains in the city as well.

Isabella: What about Candace?

Phineas: Oh, that's right! She's with them right now! She could be in trouble!

Ms. Marvel: That's our cue, then. We need to get there right away. 

Phineas: But you can't! Your powers! They're not fixed yet! We just need more time. 

Ms. Marvel: I know, Phineas, but we're heroes. This is what we do.

Spider-Man: Here, you may want these. (hands Doctor Strange his web shooters) 

[They start to leave.] 

Phineas: Wait, can we help? 

Ms. Marvel: Not unless you can fly. 

(Phineas and Ferb look aside. Cut to the Beak suit.) 

Phineas: Well, it's not raining! (Fist bumps Ferb.) 

[Cut to above the Tri-State Area. The Beak flies up taking the heroes with him, while Spider-Man struggles with flying but keeps up.] 

Phineas: Bacaw! Woohoo!

[Cut to the Googolplex Mall, where the villains are causing all sorts of terror. Doofenshmirtz hides behind a display while Candace cowers behind the ruins of the Ducky Momo kiosk.] 

Red Skull: This should get their attention. (Evil laughter) 

[The heroes and the Beak appear in a crack in the mall.] 

Spider-Man: Looks like somebody left the door open!

Red Skull: Ah, ze superheroes are here to save the day... (realizes the current state of the heroes) Vhat the...?

[Candace sees Ms. Marvel in Thing form and is horrified.]

Candace: What happened to Ms. Marvel?!

Ms. Marvel: Alright, gang, it's showtime! Everybody ready? 

Spider-Man: I feel pretty good.

Ms. Marvel: (pointing up) Look!

Spider-Man: I go this! (leaps to start flying)

[Spider-Man smashes through the roof of the Googolplex Mall while Linda and Lawrence are outside listening on their headphones, oblivious.] 

Tour Guide: Looking to your left you'll see... 

Spider-Man: Whoooa! Whoooooaaa! 

[Back inside the mall, Doctor Strange clings onto a part of the wall while Ben attempts to use magic on Venom.]

Ben: Okay, that one Greek spell, how'd it go again? Stephanopoulos...Popaunicolas...Theofilopoulos?

[Nothing happens, and Venom gets the upper hand and chases him into Rogers Appliances store.] 

Red Skull: Their powers are all mixed up! (He lifts Doof up by his lab coat) Zis your doing? 

Doofenshmirtz: Uh, I don't remember making a Power-Switch-inator, but, ih, y'know, I make a lot of inators! 

[Red Skull drops Doofenshmirtz. Enchantress blasts some beams towards Ms. Marvel.] 

Enchantress: Your new look is an improvement.

[Candace gets insulted.]

Candace: Hey, don't insult Ms. Marvel! She's my favorite hero!

Enchantress: What?

Candace: Um...

Enchantress: I knew you were no more trustworthy than a Dark Elf.

[Enchantress starts to go after Candace, but the boys intercept her.] 

Phineas: Bacaw! 

[Enchantress teleports out of the way, then fires a magic blast, which splits the Beak in two. Cut then to Doctor Strange uses the web shooters on Juggernaught.]

Doctor Strange: Find yourself in a sticky situation? Oh no, I've received Spider-Man's propensity for puns!

[Juggernaut growls and grabs Doctor Strange. Cut back to Enchantress. Ferb kicks at her with the legs. Phineas trips her with the body. Enchantress strikes the fountain, which showers the boys, electrocuting the suit.] 

Phineas: Now I wish we'd prioritized the waterproofing.

[Ms. Marvel starts to go after Enchantress. Back at the appliance store, Venom grabs Ben and drags him back. By now, Spider-Man flies back in and crash-lands.]

Spider-Man: Okay, that time, I overshot the mark. Oh, hey, Venom. What'd I miss?

[Venom grabs Spider-Man, choking him.] 

Phineas: Spider-Man, are you okay? 

Spider-Man: Could be worse! At least Ms. Marvel and Doctor Strange are... (Cut to Juggernaut bearhugging Doctor Strange.) Well, at least Ms. Marvel... 

Ms. Marvel: (bound by magic beams made by Enchantress) Sorry. A little tied up at the moment. 

Spider-Man: Okay, never mind. It couldn't be worse!


	3. Chapter 3

Mission Marvel Part 3

[Open up on the Googolplex Mall.] 

Stan Lee: (voiceover) Welcome back, faithful viewers! When last we left our handsome heroes, their fate hung in the balance in a cataclysmic cliffhanger. 

[The heroes are all are on the losing end of the fight, and Red Skull stands boldly, thinking victory is at hand.]

Red Skull: Zis vas all too easy. The time for heroes is over. Now all will bow to us. Und nossing vill save you now. 

[Cut up to reveal a pair of mysterious shadowed figures coming down though the destroyed glass ceiling. Closeup reveals that it is in fact Black Widow and Perry, now wearing a superhero costume which colored like it was in the special, but minus the cape and looks more like Captain America's outfit, with a helmet equipped with a visor like the one worn by Cyclops. He too carries a shield like Captain America's.]

Candace: (gasp) Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, _oh__my__gosh_! Black Widow! And...Howard the Duck?

[Perry flings his shield into Venom, causing him to drop Spider-Man and Ben. Black Widow tosses out smoke grenades.] 

Red Skull: (coughing) Stop them! 

[Perry goes after Juggernaut, using his grappling gun to tie up Juggernaut's legs. He stumbles and releases Doctor Strange. Black Widow confronts Enchantress.]

Enchantress: And what are you going to do, mortal?

[Ms. Marvel sees a chance to try something new, and actually stomps down on Enchantress' foot. Enchantress' face contorts in pain, and Ms. Marvel is freed.]

[Enchantress holds her foot and hops about.]

Enchantress: Ow, ow! I'm an Asgardian and even that hurt!

[Black Widow sees Candace and drops into a combat stance. But Ms. Marvel holds her arm out, stopping her.]

Ms. Marvel: Giraffe Girl's on our side.

[Black Widow nods and turns to Perry.]

Black Widow: Everyone accorded for?

[Perry gives a thumb's up. He then presses a button on his utility belt and the Quinjet appears above the hole in the roof. Some ropes are released from the Quinjet, grabbing Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and the heroes. Everyone is lifted up to safety.] 

Spider-Man: Hey, thanks for the rescue! (to Ms. Marvel) What do we call the platypus guy? 

Ms. Marvel: I don't know. 

Spider-Man: I think Captain Australia would work.

Ferb: You know, he seems vaguely familiar.

[Black Widow and Perry jump into the Quinjet's cockpit and the craft takes off.]

Red Skull: Dah! Ve had them, again.

[Doofenshmirtz crawls out from a debris pile. He stands, brushes himself off, and looks around.] 

Doofenshmirtz: Hey, where'd the Dangeraffe go? I really wanted to see what she could do.

[Cut to the backyard, where Perry and Black Widow lower Phineas, Ferb, and the heroes by S.H.E.D. Ms. Marvel has by now reverted back to her normal form. The Quinjet takes off and leaves. Cut to inside S.H.E.D., where Isabella is reading a comic book, and Buford and Baljeet are standing by a pile of burnt debris.]

Buford: So, how'd it go? 

Ben: We got our butts handed to us.

Isabella: Well it's good the powers were just temporary.

Baljeet: We were hoping to give you a recharge, but, of course, with the correct powers.

Isabella: We tried to rebuild the machine and all was going well, until Buford tried to insert tab B into slot A, it all broke down from there.

[Buford shrugs.]

Buford: I figured she didn't know what she was talking about.

[Isabella groans and rolls her eyes. But then she notices that Phineas, Ferb, and Candace aren't around.]

Isabella: Where's Phineas, Ferb, and Candace?

[Isabella goes to find them, locating them in another part of S.H.E.D.]

Phineas: Candace, what were you thinking? What were you hoping to accomplish?

Candace: Everyone was busy, and I was just trying to help out.

Phineas: You put yourself in harm's way. 

Candace: But what about Ms. Marvel and the others? They puts themselves in harm's way all the time.

Phineas: They're superhero, you're not.

Candace: What about you?

Phineas: We have a high-tech suit of armor, you don't.

Candace: What about...?

Phineas: Candace, you're just out of your league here. Just step back and let the professionals handle this.

[Hurt and dejected, Candace leaves. Isabella, seeing this, shoots an angry look at Phineas and starts to leaves too, handing over her S.H.E.D. card. Phineas seems confused.]

Phineas: Isabella? 

[Isabella doesn't turn back to talk.]

Isabella: I'm just going to let the "professionals" handle this. (she does air quote) Good luck, Phineas.

[Candace and Isabella leave, and Phineas is bewildered by Isabella's actions. Unbeknownst to the kids, Ms. Marvel has overheard everything. She throws a sympathetic glance to Candace and Isabella.] 

[Cut to Black Widow and Perry flying above the Tri-State Area in the Quinjet.] 

Nick Fury: Greetings, agents! O.W.C.A. has provided S.H.I.E.L.D. has provided intel that the supervillains are holed up in downtown Danville in an oddly-shaped building with its own jingle. We need you to find out what they're up to! 

Major Monogram: And neutralize them if possible, agents!

Nick Fury: I was about to say that!

Major Monogram: But I did so first. I want to get in on the briefing. 

[Perry and Black Widow fly to Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc.]

[Inside Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc, the villains watch as Doofenshmirtz puts the final touches on a new Power-Drain-inator.] 

Doofenshmirtz: (standing in front of an inator) And see, it takes four orbs of mundanium finite to power it. It would only take one orb of Pizzazium Infinionite but that's so hard to find. Oh, don't get me started! So we just lock the module in here and...Viola! So, what did you guys need a second Power-Drain-inator for? 

Red Skull: So we won't have to deal vit your idiocy anymore! (Takes out a remote and traps Doofenshmirtz in a cage.) 

Doofenshmirtz: Wait, that's not nice! I thought we were buds, amigos! We had a song and everything! 

Red Skull: Your little musical interlude vas a pleasant diwersion at best! You see, ve're not going to take over ze Tri-State Area. We are going to completely destroy it and show vat vill happen if anyone attempts to swart our plan! 

Doofenshmirtz: Did you just say, "Swart our plan"? 

Red Skull: No. Swart! Sw- Vit a T-H! Swart! 

Doofenshmirtz: Oh, "thwart"! Yeah, it makes more sense. I think that maybe you should go see a speech pathologist or a-a-a dialect coach or something... 

Red Skull: SILENCE! Vunce ve've made our point, we will use our contraption to draw avay ze powers of all ze superheroes on ze planet! Und take over ze world! 

Doofenshmirtz: Wow, you guys really think big!

Enchantress: If Dormammu was here, he'd want this entire dimension, but that's another story.

Doofenshmirtz: Now THAT is a lofty goal. 

Red Skull: But first, Venom, squash our little flies on ze ceiling! 

[Venom stretches his arm out and Perry and Black Widow dodge it. Perry attempts to sneak away on the pipe, but Enchantress uses her magic to tear it down. Perry holds onto it, but Venom grabs him and he gets trapped. Black Widow goes to attack Red Skull, but is caught in one of the traps normally set for Perry, which clamps her ankles together. Perry is placed in another cage next to Doofenshmirtz.] 

Red Skull: Now we go and send a little message to our handicapped heroes. Come! Schnell! 

[Juggernaut and Venom carry the Poer-Drain-inator and the villains exit Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc. As they turn the corner, Linda and Lawrence walk by in the opposite direction, just missing the villains.]

Tour Guide: The courtyard also features a statue of Franz the Elephant.

[The look and Linda notices a comic book store right by the statue.]

Linda: Ooh, just a minute. We just need to make a short detour.

[Cut to the Flynn-Fletcher house. Cut to Candace's bedroom where she is putting her Dangeraffe outfit away and sighs in sorrow. Isabella comes in and stands next to her.] 

Isabella: (sadly) Hey, Candace. What'cha doin'? 

Candace: Oh, just standing here. Utterly dejected. 

Isabella: I hear you. (slumps shoulders) I wanted to ask the heroes serious questions, but got treated like I was playing a game. Then I tried to tell Buford how to fix the machine, but was ignored. 

Candace: I wanted to only try to help, but (sigh) I I feel so useless. 

Isabella: I know exactly how you feel. I hate not being taken seriously.

[Candace and Isabella perform the song: OnlyTryingToHelp. By the end, they reach the living room, and Candace turns on the TV, which shows Danville City Hall, where a giant crowd of people is seeing the supervillains make an announcement.]

Red Skull: Citizens of Danville and ze surrounding Tri-State Area, prepare for your imminent end! Unless Ms. Marvel, Spider-Man, Doktor Strange, und Ben Grimm show up to face us, we will unleash a device a zousand times vorse zan ze von zat hit zem! (pointing to the device behind him) Thanks to mien modifications, our Power-Drain-inator doesn't merely drain power. It drains energy, matter, everything the target vas! (presses a button) Observe. 

[The inator activates. Cut to another part of Danville where the Excelsior! hot dog vendor from New York is giving a hot dog. The inator beam blasts and makes the stand disappear.] 

Hot Dog Vendor: Aw, man! And I just moved here from New York, because I thought it would be safer! 

[Cut to S.H.E.D. where Phineas and Ferb are repairing the Beak suit. Red Skull's image appears on a TV laughing evilly.] 

Phineas: Uh, guys, you better come see this. 

Red Skull: So, heroes, eizer you come down here and face us, or ve vill unleash zis veapon on ze entire

Tri-State Area! (Laughs evilly) 

Doctor Strange: Ah! The fiends! 

Spider-Man: I actually missed a lot of that with the accent, but I got that it's bad. 

Phineas: Oh, man. What're we gonna do? 

Ms. Marvel: What we have to. We're going there and stop them. 

Phineas: But you have no powers. 

Ms. Marvel: You sister put herself in danger to track the villains, just to help. That alone makes her more of a hero than most. We're just being as brave as she was.

[Phineas has a moment of pause. The heroes walk out.] 

Spider-Man: Man, that was eloquent. All I ever do is quips. Like this one, for instance. And the one preceding it.

Ben: Kid, you're killing the moment.

Spider-Man: Sorry. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mission Marvel Redux: Part 4

[Open up where we last left Phineas and Ferb, still fixing up the suit.] 

Phineas: Man! We've got a lot to do if we're gonna get this suit back online. I think we can get 60% function back if we reroute the power flow through the backup circuits. I only hope we can finish in time. Isabella, can you hand me the...? (looks and remembers Isabella is gone.) Oh, yeah, Candace and Isabella left. (pauses) Ferb, was I too hard on Candace?

[Ferb gives his normal expression.]

Phineas: Dude, I hate it when you give me that look. It's just that, well... (pauses again) You know, I'll talk to her after we're done with this. 

[Cut to Downtown Danville, where the villains are all waiting.] 

Enchantress: The heroes are not coming! 

Red Skull: Oh, don't worry. They'll come. 

[A bus arrives and stops at its designated stop.] 

Red Skull: Perfect! Zey're on ze bus! 

[The villains approach the bus. The doors open and a little old lady exits with her walker.] 

Little Old Lady: Outta my way, you weirdos! It's worse than Portland! 

[The heroes all come out of the bus. Ben yells and attempts to punch Venom, but Venom attacks Ben.

Doctor Strange tries to go after Venom, but he grabs Doctor Strange, trapping him against the bus. Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel are cornered by Red Skull, Enchantress, and Juggernaut.] 

Red Skull: Ve have zem now! 

Enchantress: What about the old hag? 

Red Skull: Eh? She is not vis zem!

[Cut to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, where Doofenshmirtz, Perry, and Black Widow are still trapped.] 

Doofenshmirtz: (to Perry) So you're a superhero, huh? (looks to Black Widow) By the way, Miss...

Black Widow: Call me Black Widow.

Doofenshmirtz: Ooh, like the spider. That's cool. (looks at her clothing) Do you and my daughter happen to shop at the same stores?

[Perry pushes a button on his utility belt and gets a tool out and uses it to pick the lock on his cage, freeing himself. He then frees Black Widow, and finally Doofenshmirtz.]

Doofenshmirtz: Hey, Miss Black Widow, you doing anything this weekend?

Black Widow: Yes, yes I am.

[Perry and Black Widow rush out.]

[Cut back to Candace and Isabella as we left them.] 

Candace: (pacing back and forth) There's one thing I don't understand about the lost superpowers. In all the comics I've read, energy can never be destroyed. Only morphed into a different form or contained somehow. 

Isabella: Candace, when we were up at the space station, we were collecting and containing data! 

Candace: You were up in what? 

Isabella: Come on! 

[Cut to the backyard.] 

Isabella: Have a seat. 

Candace: What are you talking about? 

Isabella: Just go with it. 

[They sit down on the ground and the module from the beginning of the episode reappears.] 

Candace: Oh, that's where this thing was!

[Cut back to S.H.E.D.] 

Phineas: (sitting in the Beak suit with Ferb) We've only got half the server motors on the right side online, but that'll have to do. Bacaw! (launches, but starts flying all willy-nilly) Whoa! Whoa!

[Cut back to downtown Danville] 

Red Skull: (to Ms. Marvel) Pasetic! Look at how you've vasted your lives! Protecting zees humans, who are so qvick to abandon you in your hour of need! Look around you! Now zat you have no powers, you have no friends, no allies, you have nussing! 

Ms. Marvel: We may not have our powers, but we other things.

Red Skull: Like vhat?

Ms. Marvel: Well... 

[The boys arrive in the Beak suit.]

Ms. Marvel: This thing. 

Phineas: Bacaw! 

[Just then Perry and Black Widow arrive.]

Ms. Marvel: And one of S.H.I.E.L.D's top agents and a platypus!

Spider-Man: Captain Australia!

Ms. Marvel: We got them! (Waffles fall from the sky) But I gotta level with you, I have no idea who's shooting waffles. 

[Cut to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc to reveal Doofenshmirtz firing waffles from his Waffle-inator like he's using a machine gun.] 

Doofenshmirtz: Woo-hoo! Top of the world, Ma! 

Spider-Man: Yo, Red, (holding the reactor core) is this doohickey important? 

Red Skull: Ze mundanium finite reactor core! 

Spider-Man: Huh. I guess it is important. (runs off) 

Red Skull: Go get him! I shall guard ze inator! (gets waffled) Ack, Belgian style! I hate everything about Belgium! 

[Cut to the park. Spider-Man runs off with the reactor. Venom crashes into some springy kiddie rides. Enchantress attempts to attack him, but hits an umbrella. Juggernaut crashes through the umbrella. Perry crashes into Juggernaut. Venom goes after Spider-Man, but the boys blocks him.] 

Phineas: Bacaw! 

Spider-Man: Woo! 

[Enchantress goes after Spider-Man, but gets saved by Ms. Marvel and Black Widow driving a golf cart.] 

Spider-Man: Fast cart! 

Black Widow: I souped it up!

Spider-Man: (gives Ms. Marvel the reactor core) Here! Hold this! (goes to the back and gets the caddy bag) You mind if I play through? (Unzips the front pocket emptying it of all the tees. Enchantress slips on the tees. Spider-Man gets out a club with dog-shaped cover on it and throws the caddy bag at Venom.) Go get 'im, boy! (Throws the club at Juggernaut.) Good dog! 

[Red Skull walks up, but is startled by Buford in a bear suit holding a fish.] 

Bear Boy: Beware Bear Boy! (slaps the fish at Red Skull) 

[Baljeet then leaps out of another bush. He wears a mask shaped like a bowl of curry, and a CK emblem on his clothes.]

Baljeet: And the Curry Kid! (tosses a handful of curry power into Red Skull's eyes)

Red Skull: Ack! Mein eyes!

[Ben and Doctor Strange approach two little kids who are watching the battle.] 

Ben: Now you kids stay back! 

[Ben and Doctor Strange then look at the bike and skateboard the kids have with them and get an idea.]

[Cut to inside the space station.] 

Candace: You don't think it's weird the space station looks like Phineas? 

Isabella: If by "weird" you mean "dreamy". 

Candace: Oh, brother. 

Isabella: Look! The collection tank! There's something glowing in there! It's gotta be the powers! 

Candace: (looking through a telescope) Looks like the fight's begun! Now make the powers blast out...down there and stuff. 

Isabella: I don't know how to do that! 

Candace: Whadaya mean? Didn't Phineas explain how to...? 

Isabella: Yeah. It was like, "Isabella...blah blah blah blah blah...Isabella...blah blah blah blah blah..." (pause) He was dressed like an astronaut! I was distracted!

[Cut back to the battle. Black Widow, Spider-Man, and Ms. Marvel hit Juggernaut with their golf cart. Enchantress blasts it in two. Ms. Marvel gets surrounded by the villains. Ben, now riding the kid's bike, grabs the reactor core from Ms. Marvel. Doctor Strange appears on the other kid's skateboard. Ben throws the reactor core. Enchantress is about to intercept but gets slapped by Bear Boy's fish. Doctor Strange catches the reactor core. Juggernaut attempts to charge Doctor Strange. He nearly retrieves the reactor core, but gets waffled. The boys finally catches it. However, Red Skull tugs on it. It falls apart, scattering the orbs.] 

Red Skull: Ze mundanium finite! (to Venom) Get zose orbs! 

[Venom slashes the Beak's torso and Ferb peeks out. The heroes and the gang chase after the rolling orbs. Cut to Doofenshmirtz.] 

Doofenshmirtz: Ooh, these waffles aren't enough. I wish I could just disintegrate them all. (gasp) Oh, right! The Disintegrator-inator! Duh! (switches it on, nothing happens) Hey! (flips the switch up and down) Hey, what's wrong? Hmm. (picks up the unplugged plug) Oh, here's the problem. (He walks up to an extension cord outlet, but the plug is too short.) Okay, I just need an extension cord this long. (Runs off.)

[Cut back to the space station.] 

Candace: Isabella, (points to a big red button) I think this is the button that'll release the superpowers! 

Isabella: How can you tell? 

Candace: Well, it's red, see? And there's some red detailing on that collector thingy, so it's gotta be it. 

Isabella: That's a very irrational and reckless deduction. 

Candace: No, Isabella! I've got this, I just know it. (presses the button)

[Isabella gasps loudly as Candace pushes the button. An alarm goes off. But the collection tank is simply released and set down.]

Candace: Well, that wasn't disastrous. 

Isabella: There's no time to take the module back to the house. We'll have to take an escape pod right to the battle.

[Candace and Isabella hoist up the collection tank and they make their way to an escape pod. The pod ejects and starts back to Earth.]

[Cut back on Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, where Doofenshmirtz searches for an extension cords.] 

Doofenshmirtz: Okay, this long. This long, let's see. (gets out a few extension cords) Too short. Too short. Too long. Way too short!

[Cut to Linda and Lawrence on their tour. Behind them, the battle still rages on.] 

Tour Guide: If you look to your left, you will see the J.P. McHenry Building, built in the art deco style. And on your right is Danville's oldest arcade, built in 1982. 

[Cut back to the battle. One of the orbs is on a fountain, and Spider-Man attempts to reach to it, as do Juggernaut and Venom. They are tripped up by Black Widow. The boys catches the orb, but Enchantress teleports in front and takes it, then teleports away. The boys try to chase after her, but Juggernaut interferes.] 

Phineas: That's not good. 

[Cut to another orb rolling on the ground. Venom goes after it, but Buford's fish swallows it.] 

Black Widow: Hey! Over here! 

[Buford throws the orb to Black Widow, but Venom intercepts it. Doctor Strange and Perry carry the other orbs, but get zapped by Enchantress. The villains put the orbs back into the reactor core.] 

[Juggernaut grabs the Beak suit and then charges and plows through a brick wall, some playground equipment, and then a piece of public art. He then gives it a pounding similar to what Hulk gives Loki in The Avengers. The suit is battered severely and rendered immobile. Parts fall off, exposing the boys.] 

Juggernaut: Bye, bye, birdie. (lifts foot to stomp the Beak suit)

Candace: Hey, Jughead! Leave my brothers alone!

[Juggernaut and the boys turn to see Candace.]

Phineas: Candace, what are you thinking?

[Candace challenges Juggernaut further.]

Candace: What's the matter, scared to fight a girl?

Juggernaut: Nobody taunts the Juggernaut!

[Juggernaut starts to charge Candace.]

Phineas: Ferb, get us over there! We gotta help Candace!

Ferb: It's no good, every system's down!

Phineas: Candace, get out of there!

[Juggernaut closes in on Candace, who stands her ground. At the last second, Candace produces a bottle and sprays the oily contents. Juggernaut steps in and starts slipping about, missing Candace. Back at the inator, Red Skull gets hold of the reassembled reactor core.]

Red Skull: Enough of zis foolishness! (Places the reactor core back into the inator) Our triumph is at hand! And now, behold, ze destruction of ze entire Tri-State Area!

[Suddenly Juggernaut comes barreling in, and seeing this, the other villains scatter. Juggernaut crushes the inator.]

[Candace helps her brothers out of the wrecked Beak suit.]

Candace: You two okay?

Phineas: Yeah, but what are you doing here? 

Isabella: Oh, we got a little somethin' for the heroes! (rolls along the tank) 

Phineas: The data collection tank! Of course!

Isabella: Candace figured it out. 

Spider-Man: Great job! Somebody's using their spider sense. 

Candace: I learned from the best, Spidey! 

[Phineas and Ferb activate the tank as the song "Feelin' Super" starts. A spout appears out of one end of it and zaps the heroes. After the heroes get zapped, Spider-Man leaps and clings to a statue, Doctor Strange is surrounded by an aura of magic energy, Ms. Marvel flies, and Ben returns to his Thing form. A quick note, from here he will be called Thing once more.]

Thing: Hey, Candace, you still got your phone?

[Candace gets out her phone and readies the recording option.]

Candace: Ready.

Thing: It's clobberin' time!

[Candace smiles and giggles giddily.] 

Candace: Hee-hee-hee-hee!

[The villains cringe at the sight of the re-powered heroes.]

Red Skull: (growls) I zink perhaps our window of opportunity has closed. 

Enchantress: We told you we should've destroyed them back in New York.

[Ms. Marvel looks down to the kids.]

Ms. Marvel: Why don't you kids take five? Enjoy the show. 

Ferb: Oh, this is going to be sweet. 

Phineas: Yeah it is!

[The song "Feeling Froggy" starts. Thing yells, and we see an Avengers-style revolving camera shot of all the heroes, including Agent P. The fight begins once more as the kids sit inside a gazebo and eat popcorn as they watch.] 

[Perry takes on Red Skull, and Spider-Man looks to Black Widow.]

Spider-Man: Been meaning to ask, your platypus partner friends with Rocket Raccoon?

[Black Widow rolls her eyes and goes after Venom. Meanwhile, Enchantress hits Ms. Marvel with a magic blast, only for it to be absorbed by Ms. Marvel. Ms. Marvel unleashes a photonic blast, which knocks down Enchantress.]

Candace: Whoo! Go, Ms. Marvel!

[The fight continues, and while watching, Phineas looks up to Candace.]

Phineas: Hey. 

Candace: Hey. 

Phineas: So earlier, I said some things I shouldn't have, I'm sorry. It's just that I was afraid you'd get hurt. 

Candace: No, _I'm_ sorry. What I did was reckless. 

Phineas: It's okay. I knew you meant well and were trying to help. And hello! You guys saved the day! I mean, you took down Juggernaut! 

Candace: Thanks! 

[By the end of the song, heroes defeat the villains, ending the battle. Ms. Marvel takes a photo with Candace.]

Ms. Marvel: Candace, I just want to say thank you.

Candace: Hey, if you ever need a sidekick, call me.

[Black Widow signs as photo for Carl, and kisses it, leaving a lipstick mark, then hands it to Perry, who smiles and gives a thumbs up.]

[The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier flies in and lowers to the ground. Nick Fury and Maria Hill emerge from the aircraft. The heroes approach them with the tied up villains.] 

Nick Fury: Toss 'em in! Excellent work, heroes.

Ms. Marvel: Thank you, sir, but we couldn't have done it without these tiny heroes.

Nick Fury: Of course. Nice work, kids! You didn't just get back our heroes' powers. You showed true courage fighting alongside them! (salutes) S.H.I.E.L.D. owes you a debt of gratitude. (Phineas and Ferb salute back.)

Phineas: Oh, yeah, about our space station, you can have it if you want.

Fury: That's a generous offer. Thank you.

Phineas: And you can take that as well. (points to the remains of the Beak suit) It's pretty beat up, though.

Maria Hill: Stark should like that. 

[Thing chuckles at Baljeet and holds out his fist.] 

Baljeet: Uh, okay. (fist bumps Thing) 

Thing: Ow! Hmm. Ha ha! Gotcha! 

[The heroes, Nick Fury, and Maria Hill all go into the Helicarrier, while Black Widow boards the Quinjet. Buford waves his fish in the air. The Helicarrier and Quinjet take off as the heroes wave goodbye to the gang.]

[Just after the heroes leave, Linda and Lawrence enter, as part of their tour. They see the kids.]

Linda: (shouts) Hey, kids! Oh, wait. (takes off her headphones) Hi, kids, you have a good day?

Ferb: You can say it was quite marvelous.

Linda: Candace, I got a little surprise for you. I was going to give you this when we got home, but here.

[Linda gives Candace a bag and when Candace opens it she finds a comic book.] 

Candace: (gasp) The newest issue of Ms. Marvel! Cool!

Linda: I remembered you had a thing for comic books. So, did you kids want to join us on the rest of the tour?

Phineas: We've had a busy day, so I think we'll head back to the house.

Linda: Okay, we'll see you at home.

[Linda turns the audio tour back on and she and Lawrence resume their tour.]

Candace: Cool! I got to part of adventure, now I get to read about another one!

[The kids all start to head home.]

[Cut back to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.] 

Doofenshmirtz: Aha! Finally found an extension cord the right size! (plugs in the inator) Take that, bad guys!

[Doofenshmirtz gets the Disintegrator-inator ready and goes to fire it, when he sees the battle is over and everyone is gone.]

Doofenshmirtz: Hey, where'd everybody go? Man, you step away for a few minutes and miss all the action.


End file.
